


Swiss Fucking Cheese

by Cckatamari



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Lunch, Michael's POV, Subway, Swiss Cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cckatamari/pseuds/Cckatamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael ordering his lunch at Subway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swiss Fucking Cheese

"Hi! Welcome to Subway!" says an overly cheery Subway employee. "Whatever. I just want a fucking sub." I reply. "Sure! What kind of cheese do you want?" "SWISS FUCKING CHEESE!" I yell. "Toasted?" she says, slightly less cheery. "No." "Ok, that will be $3.24" I paid for my sub and left.


End file.
